Dreamland II
Scully desperately tries to reverse the personality switch between Mulder and Morris Fletcher before it's too late. Summary Background Information Introductory Details *During the teaser, Morris Fletcher narrates a brief introduction to Fox Mulder. He also does this for the Lone Gunmen in "Jump the Shark", also the second episode of a double episode story arc. Locations *The Fletcher's live in Rachel, Nevada. Memorable Quotes Cultural References *An Area 51 employee uses the popular "Star Trek" misquote, "Beam me up, Scotty" when talking about warp fields. *Scully says that she would kiss Mulder (as Fletcher) if he weren't so damn ugly, a reference to Planet of the Apes. *A pilot uses the call sign 'Maverick', also used in the film "Top Gun". Nitpicks *Shortly before the couple are joined, their friend is able to visibly see the warp in spacetime, at a location that is within driving distance of both the town of Rachel and Area 51. Given that it is visible, and covers only a small area, then surely Scully and Fletcher would have seen it everytime they had to drive through it to get to the nearest commercial airport, when travelling between Nevada and Washington, D.C.. *This episode ends with everything being reset to the moment when Mulder and Scully have been pulled over by the military. All the clothes are the same as that exact moment, even though none of the characters are wearing those perticular clothes at the moment before everything resets backk. Most notable is that the character's Mully, Scully, Fletcher and Howard Grodin are moved physically to their exact spots they were standing at the original moment (with their memories reset). However not everything seems to have been reset like Mulder's apartment being tidy or the two joined coins in Scully's desk and even more strange is that A.D. Kersh also seems to have had his memory reset as he does not recall firing Scully (hence she has her job back). All of this just does not add up. Howard Grodin is the one who figures out how to get things back to normal. He 'fixes' two previous similar scenarios before Mulder and co (The gas station and Captain Robert McDonough/Lana Chee) however he has his memory intact when he meets with Mulder and co. This is also strange as it seems like every event that has occured since a time warp is reset but this would should have all been fixed when joined couple are put back to normal (as they were the first ones to be 'fixed') because obviously some people who weren't even present at any of the time warps are still affected (A.D. Kersh). It's all a big mistake by the writers. Other Episode Notes *This is one of several episodes to use the name John Gillnitz. Continuity Cast Guest Stars * Tyler Binkley as Terry Fletcher * Tom Braidwood as Melvin Frohike * Scott Allan Campbell as Jeff Smoodge * Nora Dunn as Joanne Fletcher * Dean Haglund as Richard Langly * Bruce Harwood as John Fitzgerald Byers * Dara Hollingworth as Christine Fletcher * Laura Leigh Hughes as Kersh's Assistant * Nick Lashaway as Young Fox Mulder * Michael McKean as Morris Fletcher * Bonnie McNeill as Young Teena Mulder * John Mahon as General Edward Wegman * Chris Owens as Young Cigarette Smoking Man * Mike Rad as Randy * Ashlyn Rose as Young Samantha Mulder * Michael Buchman Silver as Howard Grodin * Christopher Stapleton as Captain Robert McDonough * Lisa Joann Thompson as Kelly * Chris Ufland as Sam * Jeffrey T. Unterkofler as First Air Policeman * Julia Vera as Lana Chee * James Yaker as Cashier References Nevada; Men in Black; Majestic 12 Category:X-Files episodes